Conventional carbonless copy note pads include a plurality of carbonless copy paper sets. Each set may include a writing paper sheet and one to six copy paper sheets. FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional carbonless copy note pad 9 with two copy paper sheets in each set.
The conventional carbonless copy note pad 9 includes a topmost note sheet set 91, a next-to-topmost note sheet set 92, a bottommost note sheet set 94, and a plurality of intervening note sheet sets 93. The note sheet sets 91, 92, 93, 94 are bonded together at one side edge by gluing. As shown, each of the note sheet sets 91, 92, 93, 94 includes a writing paper sheet 901, upper and lower copy paper sheets 902, 903, and a color-developing coating layer (not shown) which is disposed such that when a user writes a message on the writing paper sheet 901 of the topmost note sheet set 91, a replica of the message is formed on an upper surface of each of the upper and lower copy paper sheets 902, 903 of the topmost note sheet set 91. To prevent the writing from acting on the next-to-topmost note sheet set 92, a separate cardboard divider 8 need be placed between the topmost note sheet set 91 and the next-to-topmost note sheet set 92, i.e., between the lower copy paper sheet 903 of the topmost note sheet set 91 and the writing paper sheet 901 of the next-to-topmost note sheet set 92, which is very inconvenient. Thus, there is a need for a novel carbonless copy note pad which can be conveniently used without the need for a cardboard divider 8.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 13/038,128, filed Mar. 1, 2011 and entitled “NOTE PAD CONTAINING CARBONLESS COLOR-DEVELOPING MATERIAL,” discloses a note pad that includes carbonless note sheets capable of developing an image or mark when a pressure is applied thereto.